Riddles, Charms, and a few Kisses
by Quills.Ink.and.Parchment
Summary: Hermione and Draco fluff. Hopefully very cute and well written, fingers crossed , rated T just in case. Please R&R!
1. The Pince Decimal System

**Disclaimer- I don't anything you recognize**

**I started this story just randomly, I just started typing not knowing it was going and as I wrote a plan formed. Any-who please keep reading and enjoy!**

I looked down at the small piece of parchment in my hands, elegant writing was scrawled across the page. The torn envelope was lying on my four poster, the same writing spelling my name in beautiful script too lovely for a school aged person. _Hermione_ was written across the thick envelope. I looked down at the letter that was inside the pouch, puzzled. It was a love note. I NEVER got love notes, ever. I sat down on the edge of my bed, as I tried to figure who had left this heart melting message. Victor was out of the question, as the grammar was too good and it couldn't be Ron either because his writing was truly horrendous. A resigned sigh escaped my lips, I knew it was probably just some prank, Pansy or Malfoy had sent it to make me look like a desparate fool. But the writer did seem sincere, no it was just a silly joke. Even as I thought this, I was hopeful that it wasn't a joke, that someone really did mean the tender words written on the parchment.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Someone was coming up the dormitory steps. I quickly stashed away the note and envelope, for I didn't want anyone to know how I had been smitten by a fake love note. A brillant red headed girl skipped over to me and sat down on the bed. I could tell she was extremely excited about something.

"Gu-esssss wha-at!" she sang. I raised my eyebrows at her overly cheerfulness.

"I don't know, tell me," I said, knowing Ginny would need prompting to continue.

"Wellllllll, Harry was helping me with some homework annnnnd I caught him staring at meeee!"

I tilted my head to the side and sighed. "Ginny, you have done much more with Harry then catch him staring at you."

"Yes, but that before the-" she stopped mid-sentence, no one really mentioned the war anymore as it was too fresh in our minds. Ginny continued on a different route. "That was before he dumped me because he is too damn overprotective!"

"At least you have somebody who cares that much about you. " I snapped without thinking, tired of her whining that a guy loved her too much. Ginny just looked at me.

"Look," I said, trying to cover up my outburst, "just talk to Harry."

She took the hint that our conversation was over and went back the way she came, mummering a small thanks before clomping back down the stairs. I flopped down on the bed, angry at myself for being snappish at Ginny. I reached under the bed for the note, and reread it for the hundreth time. One particular part interested me the most, _4202-7v._ What was that supposed to mean? The riddle sparked my curiousity, my brain spiralling through the various possibilities of the code. I decided to go to the library, maybe check out a book of codes or something to help with my search.

When I stepped into the common, I saw Ginny in the corner with Harry. By the looks of things she had taken my advice as the two were deep in conversation. I smiled to myself at the thought of Ginny and Harry finally getting back together, they were meant to be. I glanced across the room and saw Ron, sitting alone and sulking. He probably didn't approve of the two getting back together, the hypocrite. I rolled my eyes at the very thought of his stubborness, he was definitly not my secret admirer.

It took longer than usual to get to the library, as the halls were clogged with students going down to supper. But finally I was sitting at my favourite table with a pile of books surrounding me like a wall. I inhaled the scent of the yellowed pages as I flipped through a particularly large volume about wizard codes. After a good long hour of research, I decided to give in and go to my favourite section as always.

Near the back, by the windows, was my favourite collection of novels. I knew every single one back to front and I liked to go see if any of "my" books had been loaned out. I was running my fingers over the spines when an idea sruck me. I stared at the spines and saw what I was looking for on a copy of _Pride and Prejudiced_. 4202-7v was stuck on the novel's spine. How could I forget about the _Pince Decimal System _(Madame Pince had invented her own as the Dewey Decimal System did not contain subjects of magical content.) I quickly opened the cover of the book and another envelope with my name written on it in that beautiful script. I almost jumped up and down in excitment, but refrained myself to just a huge grin. I ripped open the envelope, though careful not to destroy the elegant _Hermione_ that I had grown used to. Another note was inside; however, it was this time accompanied by a small silver chain. I gasped at simplistic beauty of the sparkling bracelet. I immedialty put it on, it looked devine. I stood admiring for a while and whispered a quiet thank you to the unknown giver. Picking up the note again, I read it through, searching for another riddle amongst the beautiful words. As my eyes looked over the parchment, they filled with tears. I didn't understand how someone could be so clever, so sweet, so perfect. It was too good to be true.

**Sorry but I'm going to end there, for now. But Hermione is right, it is too good to be true, keep reading to find out why. Please R&R!**


	2. From Relationships to Politics

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have no excuse. Anyways I just want to apologize in advance for the cheesy flashback scene, I hope you'll enjoy it dispite of that. Please review!**

I couldn't remember a time when I had been more nervous. Sure, in sixth year I was a complete wreck, but at least I had a few people to talk me through it. Now, I had no one. Who could I tell? I mean, who would believe that I, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Hermione Granger? A mudblood for Merlin's sake! I sighed to myself and checked my watch. It had been at least two hours since she had received my note and she still hadn't come here yet. Was I not obvious enough? Hermione would come, she had to.

Just as I thought she would never arrive, Hermione burst through the library doors. _Finally, it took her long enough._ I waited for her to go to her favourite section, muggle fiction. Muggles may be useless in every other aspect of life but they do know how to write, I'll give them that.

To my disappointment, Hermione had started gathering books about codes, geesh what was taking her so long? I really wanted to scream out to her, tell her where to look but I refrained myself. I didn't want to give myself away...yet. After what seemed like an hour, Hermione looked up suddenly and cocked her head to the side like she usually does when she's thinking something over. I knew that Hermione had finally figured out my puzzle. Soon she was racing off toward the back corner of the library, toward me. I was standing in the aisle next to her's. I heard her open the envelope slowly, which I thought was strange, for, if it were me I would rip that sucker open as fast as I could. She gasped and I flushed with pleasure, she liked my gift. And then Hermione surprised me by whispering a soft thank you, as if she knew that I was standing in the next aisle. I smiled to myself, happy that I had made her happy.

Hermione left the library soon afterward, hopefully to find the next clue (it was easier.) I waited a few moments to give her a headstart and then went along to the next spot, I wanted to be with her the whole way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note in hand, I ran to the owlery. This clue was much easier than the first one had been. It was simple, yet clever all the same. The words on the letter had been spaced carefully, making the shape of an owl. I was so euphoric, I thought I could sing! I was almost to the owlery when I ran headlong into a flaming redhead, while turning a corner.

"Omph!"

I stumbled backward, muttering apologies, until I realized that it was Ron.

"Hey," I said with a tight smile.

"Hermione, I-" he paused and ran his hand through his hair, "I've been thinking and..."

"About time!" I didn't have the patience to be polite to _him._

Ron looked taken aback at my tone, but he continued anyways.

"I just wanted to say that," again he paused but this time to take a deep breath, as if he were about to dive into a pool, "I'm sorry."

"It's a bit late for that don't you reckon?" I really was in no mood to talk to Ron about our failed relationship, my mind was up in the owlery with the next letter. I shoved past Ron, trying to get away before he could keep going but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Can't you just listen for one second?" He pleaded.

"No." Ron had had plenty of time to apologize, but now it was too late, I was not forgiving him, not after what he did. I knew Ron still loved me, but I couldn't look at him the same anymore. I just walked away, continuing on to my destination, though very heavy hearted. I was mad at Ron for ruining my good mood. Ron was probably staring after me, watching me leave him, again.I thought about the last time I had walked away from him as I hurried down the hallway, it was during the summer. After the war, Ron and I had started dating, we were lovely together. It was everything I had imagined and more. Every morning I would wake up content, knowing Ron was mine. Best friend turned boyfriend, a storybook ending. Until Ron's jealous nature got in the way, I thought bitterly. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought about last summer. I slumped down the wall and sat on the floor, drawing up my knees so I could hide my face.

A few weeks before term started, I had traveled to Diagon Alley alone, to get my school was the first time I had done this on my own. As I walked by Madame Malkin's, a familiar voice greeted me.

"Hermy-own-ninny!" Viktor Krum exclaimed.

I whipped around, totally surprised. "Viktor!" He smiled. "Viktor, what are you doing here?"

"I haff match againstttt Eengland," he was still smiling.

"I'm glad to see you, how have you been?" I said cheerfully.

"Very goode," his conversation skills had improved I noticed, "you?"

"I've been great," for some reason I just couldn't stop smiling.

"Vhile ve're 'ere, vould you like to haff lunch vith me?"

I nodded in reply, "Of course!"

We walked over to Florean Fortescue's and ordered sanwhiches. The conversation flowed easily throughout the meal as we discussed everything from politics to relationships. Viktor only seemed slightly disappointed when I said that I was no longer single. When we had finished, we said goodbye and parted ways. I thought it was a good addition to a good day; however, Ron didn't agree with me.

I apparated to home to The Burrow just in time for supper. After I had unloaded my purchases in Ginny's room (where I was sleeping), I headed downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley with supper. Ron was the only one in the kitchen when I walked in, he was peeling potatoes in front of the sink. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hello" I said, completly happy. He turned around, smiling.

"How was your trip?"

"Very good, I got everything I needed." was my reply.

_Crack. _

"Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Harry," I said, walking over to give him a hug. No sooner had I let go when we heard pounding on the stairs, it sounded as if elephants were trying to get downstairs. It was Ginny.

"Oh, Harry I didn't know you were here," Ginny said trying to act breezy but her nonchalance was ruined but her running down the stairs beforehand. She was still a mad that Harry had broken up with her the previous year, they hadn't gotten back together yet.

"Ginny" Harry said looking amused.

"So Harry," I asked, trying to avoid an awkward pause, "where were you today?"

"Gringotts and then to Eeylops," he replied, "I actually saw you."

"Why didn't you come over to say hi?" I said, confused.

Harry glanced over at Ron, he looked worried.

"I didn't want to interrupt your lunch date," came the wary reply.

"Date? Who'd you have lunch with 'Mione?" Ron asked, bewildered.

I wasn't planning on telling Ron because I knew he'd get moody and jealous so I shot Harry a quick glare.

"I ran into Viktor while shopping, so we had lunch to catch up."

Instantly, Ron's expression changed. His ears turned red, which I knew to be a bad sign. He was upset.

"Is _that_ why you went to Diagon Alley by yourself?" Ron demanded. "So you could sneak around with _Vicky_!"

"We only had lunch _Ronald_, there was no sneaking around!" I was starting to get upset too, didn't Ron trust me?

Ginny chimed in. "It was lunch Ron, stop being such a git, its not like they slept together! It. was. lunch."

I gave Ginny a grateful look. It seemed like Ron was calming down, the tense silence carried on for a few minutes until it was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley coming in laden with fresh vegetables.

The thought of that night was still fresh in my mind, so I tuned it out. I wiped the tears from my eyes and glanced down at the parchment in my hands. Time to get back on task. I got up and tried to forget my self pity. The owlery steps seemed a little steeper today. It sounded like someone was on the stairs behind me so I decided to make quick work of finded the next clue. All thoughts of Ron were left behind as I got nearer to the top. When I opened the owlery door, a cool breeze of evening air play about my face, it felt lovely. I looked around, now that I had arrived in the owlery, I had no idea what I should be looking for. But I didn't have worry, no sooner had I shut the door, when a lovely eagle owl swooped down with a letter in its beak, the letter was addressed to me. Again I opened the letter with care, trying to perserve the Hermione written on the front. In with the note was a tiny silver charm, for my bracelet. It was a little book. The detail on it was amazing, I could count how many pages it had. I added it to my chain and turned my wrist around and around, admiring the new addition to my bracelet. It was the third time that night I had had tears in my eyes. I stayed in the owlery for a while, looking out into the night sky. I thought about my mystery man, who could he be? After a while I got tired and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, the whole way thinking that somebody loved me.

**So what did you think? Please REVIEW!!!!!!! Was the flashback confusing? Hopefully not. I promise to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	3. A Few Sniffles Here and There

**I just wanted to thank all my reviewers! Honestly, each one made me smile and helped me become determined to update as soon as possible. I hope you like this chapter, it might be the best yet, you can tell if that is so after reading. Enjoy, I write this for you!**

I followed Hermione out of the library and stayed a couple feet back, but even if she did turn around she would think nothing of me walking behind her. To her, I was just the biggest git to ever live, and she had reason to think that. I treated her like dirt, she was muggleborn and Potter's friend. It was only natural that I dispise her. But then one day it all changed. Sure, we were a little more civil towards eachother since the war but we definitly weren't buddy-buddy. I'm still confused as to why the way I saw her changed. I just fell in love when I saw her on the platform at King's Cross, laughing with Potter and Weasel.

Speak of the devil, up ahead Hermione had just collided with Weasley. I was so worried that she had hurt herself, that my heart skipped a beat. She seemed fine. Ron tried to talk to her but she shrugged him off. Good, I didn't want him talking to her. From the way the pair of them had acted towards eachother, I could tell Weasel had done something to upset her. I wanted to hurt him for hurting her but then again, if he hadn't they would still be together and I wouldn't have been able to handle _that_ for a whole year.

Hermione was slumped against the wall, her head buried in her crossed arms. I saw that she was crying, her shoulders were shaking. _What had Wealsey said to her?_ My heart ached, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and tell her that he wasn't worth her tears. However I couldn't do that so I turned around and headed after Weasel face.

His head was hung low and I saw something drop on the floor. _Oh Merlin, was he crying too? What a baby._

"Weasley!" I called after him. He lifted his head and spun around. _Whack._ My fist connected with his nose with a sickening crack. I had punched him, not unlike the way Hermione had hit me in third year.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Ron said, wiping blood from his face. I was about to respond then I realized that I couldn't tell him the real reason. So I just walked away, hearing Weasley mumble "nutter" to himself.

Satisfied that I had caused Weaselbee at least some pain, I went off the find Hermione again. She had gone from her spot on the floor, so I figured that she had decided to continue on to the owlery. I ran up the steps to catch up, recognizing too late that she could probably hear me thumping up the stairs. When I got to the top, I saw that she had closed the door, _damn_. After a quick spell, the door looked as if had turned into water, so I could now see and hear Hermione, though she couldn't see or hear me. The school owl I had borrowed fluttered down to give Hermione the letter, I couldn't use my own owl, Onyx, if I wanted my identity to stay a secret. Hermione looked surprised to see the little charm but I could tell that she loved it. Another smile spread across my face just when tears sprung up in Hermione's eyes. She stayed in the owlery for bit just looking at the night sky. I decided that now was a good time to make my escape. While walking to my dormitory, I was lost in thought. Tomorrow was Monday, so we would have classes. Hermione wouldn't be able to search for the next clue until lunch, if she had figured it out by then. It was a hard one. I smiled, each clue was bringing her closer to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slept wonderfully last night, dreaming about my secret admirer. Even as I ate breakfast, all I could think about was him. I searched every face, hoping to see a hint. I didn't find one. Just as I gave up, Harry and Ron sat down across from me. Ron's nose was awfully bruised I noted with a tiny hint of satisfaction.

"Good morning," I greeted the pair. They both nodded to acknowledge my words. "What happened to your face Ronald?" I inquired.

"Malfoy," Harry said simply. I gave him a confused look.

"He just came up to me and hit me, then left" Ron explained, "it was really weird."

"When did it happen?" I asked, still confused.

"After I came to...ahhh...talk to you."

"He probably hit you out of spite," I said, returning to my breakfast. Ron just shook his head, giving up on trying to understand Draco Malfoy.

After breakfast, I had Ancient Ruins. Though it was my favourite subject, I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. All I could think about was the last note. The clue was not apparent to me, I honestly had no idea what it was. I would have to spend lunch in the library, though that hardly bothered me. Sitting with Ron was not high on my list of things I wanted to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This clue as the hardest yet: give sir a smile for me. I had smiled at all the male professors and nothing. I decided that the library would have the answer I was looking for. It would probably take me hours but I had to try.

A week had passed and still nothing came to me. I sat at my usual table, doodling on a piece of parchment. I wrote out S-I-R. And then I had it! S I R! The letters were initials! Of course! Breathing slowly to calm myself down, I walked quickly back to the shelves that had previously disappointed me. There on the last shelf was a book bearing the title: Silius Ighorn Rathdon. It was a small leatherbound volume with yellowed pages. I made quick work of scanning through it. All I learned was that he was the first squib to receive an Order or Merlin: First Class for saving his village. He volunteered to be a human sacrifice to get rid of the giant terrorizing the small town. Valiant, I thought, but utterly useless to me. I slammed the book shut, the force made a small piece of paper float to the floor. I picked it up and glanced at the familiar writing on it, it read: Fourth Floor, West Wing. My eyes opened wide. Silius must have a portrait on the fourth floor! Immediatly I raced off to find the painting. I was halfway there when a strict voice stopped my hurried steps.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall called after me. I turned my heel and faced her.

with eyebrows raised.

"Professor."

"What are you doing speeding through the halls at eleven in the evening? To your dormitory at once!"

I hung my head and headed off to Gryffindor Tower, very disappointed. The common room was still very noisy when I entered. I was too excited to go to bed just yet so I settled in an armchair and pulled out some quills, ink and parchment out of my bag to do some brainstorming. I made a list of the possible guys that could be my secret admirer. Then I put them into two columns: desirable and fowl. There were many in the fowl categoery. After about twenty minutes a boy from the fowl column sat down next to me, it was Ron. I wished that he wouldn't start apologizing again but my hopes were soon dashed.

"Hermione, about yesterday...you didn't let me finish...and I had some more things to er....say." He began nervously.

"Ron, no apology will ever be good enough," I was angry.

"I know what I did was wrong and..." I didn't let him finish.

"YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE I HAD LUNCH WITH AN OLD FRIEND!" Everyone was looking at us now, many of them had shocked looks on their faces.

"I WAS DRUNK AND UPSET!" Ron was yelling now too.

"EVEN WORSE!" Ron knew I hated men who drank too much.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FORGIVE ME!" Ron had angry tears in his eyes.

"BECAUSE!" His tears were contagious. "you broke my heart."

The room was completly silent except for a few sniffles here and there. I could tell Ron didn't know how to respond. Never, since our break up had I told him this, I hadn't wanted him to know how much pain he had caused me.

Everyone looked at us, waiting for something to happen. Ron just gapped and I just cried silent tears.

"Mione..." He said softly.

"You had your chance and you ruined it," I said, knowing what he was going to say.

"I love you." Ron declared desperatly.

"Well I don't love you, not anymore," I replied finallizing it, "you'll always be git who broke my heart because he couldn't swallow his pride."

With that I turned and left, surprising everyone, even myself, with my cruelty. It didn't bother me, Ron deserved it. I had been waiting months to say that to him and I was relieved to have all of it off my chest. Maybe now he and I could have some closure.

I heard footsteps follow me up the dormitory steps as I flopped down on my bed. Ginny entered the room followed by Parvati, Katie and Lavender. All four were awed by my confidence and bravery.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Ginny congradulated.

"I can not believe he did that to you." Katie sympatized.

"Ron deserved that." Parvati agreed.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you two were together." Lavender apologized, being the girl Ron had cheated on me with.

"Its okay, Lavender, its not your fault." I comforted her.

We then had a lengthly chat about horrid break-ups until one by one, we fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, some people cheered as I walked by, I tried not seem happy about it but that task proved harder than I thought. I sat next to Ginny, steering clear of Harry and Ron. And when it was time for classes I hurried past the pair of them. Unfortunatly they could not be avoided forever, I had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts with both of them first period. Even more unfortunate, Professor Lindon had us choose partners to practise defensive spells. Of course Harry and Ron paired up and none of my female allies had achieved high enough marks to be in this class. I was in a group with Draco Malfoy, to my extreme disappointment. Oh well, he was at least better than Ron.

"Hello," Draco said lazily. I gave him my tight smile. "What's up with Weasel face?" he asked me nodding towards Ron.

I didn't want to discuss my personal life with Draco Malfoy but I could think of nothing else to say to him.

"We had a row last night," I told him plainly. I was surprised to see concern flash quickly across his face before he replaced the look with his usual arrogance.

"About?" he said lazily.

"Well, its kind of a long story," I replied slightly timid.

"I'm listening."

I glanced around to see if anyone was watching us. Everyone was busy shooting spells at to their partners, even the professor had his hands full doing the counter curses on the students who had failed to defend themselves.

"During the summer Ron and I got together, we were perfectly happy," I began while Draco nodded, "and one day I ran into Viktor Krum." His expression darkened. "We had lunch, that was it but Ron exploded with jealousy, he didn't understand how he and I could just eat a meal together without doing something distasteful. I was offended by that. He didn't trust me, I guess. Anyways, that night he was still upset and he went and got drunk. I waited up for him all night, but he didn't come home. The next morning Harry informed me that Ron had slept with Lavender Brown." Draco's eyebrows were raised by that point but he kept quiet and let me keep going. "When Ron came home I confronted him and all he could mention was my meeting with Viktor. Ron did not even apologize, so I left." I glanced at Draco, trying to judge his reaction, he seemed shocked and was about to say something but I cut him off. "I'm not done, it gets worse. A couple of days ago he tried to apologize but I just walked away because I did not want to hear it, and last night in the common room, Ron tried to continue his apology. I told him that no apology would ever be good enough, but he perservered. I started yelling, he stared yelling. He started crying, I started crying. Finally Ron asked why I couldn't forgive him and-" I paused, why was I telling Malfoy all this? He probably didn't care about how Ron broke my heart. But for some reason I wanted Draco to know that I had finished things that I had ended it, so I continued. "And that he broke my heart. After I said that the room went quiet and Ron said he loved me but I just simply told him that I could never love him after what he'd done, I told him that he would always be the git who broke my heart because he couldn't swallow his pride." I finished, kind of pleased to see that Draco looked impressed.

"Wow, Granger, you actually said that to him?" I nodded, proud of myself for saying something mean enough to earn Malfoy's approval. The bell rang and I noticed that Draco and I had not done any work at all. I hadn't even realized that most of the other students had already packed their bags. As I left the classroom, I thought about how well Draco had listened, he wasn't so bad. For the first time ever, I was smiling while thinking about the blond haired Slytherin.

**So did you like it? Please, please, please review! Was it the best yet? Or were you disappointed? Hermione wasn't too un-Hermione-ish, was she? Tell me what you think! Your reviews keep me writing and make my day.**


	4. Mondays

**Before getting into the story, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best reviewer, .18. She is always the first the read and review this story, plus she gives great advice. So thanks .18 for all your help!**

Three days had passed since Ron and I had our row. There had been no time for me to scout out the next clue what with avoiding Ron and the homework load. I secretly wanted to not do my school work, just so I would have a reason not to go to Hogsmeade next weekend. However, I couldn't handle doing frivolous tasks when there was work to be done. It was now Friday and tomorrow almost everyone would be off the Hogsmeade, everyone but me. Since I couldn't exactly talk to a painting without attracting attention, the Hogsmeade trip seemed to be a good time to find the next clue.

I had avoided homework for a total of three hours, a personal best. So I still had one particularly horrid potions essay to finish. The clock chimed seven as I headed off to the library to work on it. Slughorn's essay about the importance of lunar schedules while making Veritaserum took me about two hours to complete. I decided to reward myself with a quick trip to "my" section. Dean Thomas was there, reading the back cover of Great Expectations. Not wanting to have an awkward conversation with Ron's room mate, I grabbed Jane Eyre and walked back to my table. And then it hit me. Dean was my secret admirer! He had to be! Even though it made sense to me, I still didn't believe it was him. Thinking quickly, I divised a small test to make sure Dean was my man. Quill in hand, I walked back to the muggle fiction section.

"Hey Dean," I said cheerfully as he looked up from his book.

"Hermione,' Dean replied, smiling.

"Could you do me a favour and write my name on this piece of parchment in your best handwriting?" It was an odd request but Dean abliged all the same.

"Here you are," he said as he returned the parchment to me. There was a confused look in his eye but I didn't acknowledge it. Instead I said thanks and hurried over back to my table. Once there, and sitting, I glanced down at the paper. Dean hand was lovely, being an artist, but it wasn't the elegant script I was used to. Disappointment and relief flooded through at the same time. On the one hand, I wanted to find this perfect guy before I went insane trying to figure out his mysterious indentity. But on the other hand, I didn't like Dean in _that _way. Sure he was a great guy, sweet and attentive, the type of guy I should be with; however, not the type of guy I _wanted _to be with. Sweet and attentive were great qualities but I desired more. I wanted someone who could make good decisions by himself, without consulting me for every little thing. Basically I didn't want someone who needed me, I wanted someone who wanted me. If that made any sense. Someone who could go away but always come back because they loved me. Not some Ronald Weasley who needed to know my every movement.

I sighed as I thought about my perfect man. Then I took out my list on which I had written down the possibilites for my secret admirer. I crossed out Dean's name. One down, I thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frost was on the ground for the first time that year. Dozens of students crunched over the crystalized grass, fresh October air filling their lungs. I watched slightly jealous as my classmates headed to Hogsmeade. Cheering slightly when I realized that another clue was within my reach, I walked down to the fourth floor. I found Silius' painting easily, he had quite the elaborate frame around his portrait.

"Mr. Rathdon?" I asked the painting timidly.

"Miss Granger, I presume." The elderly man replied politely. I was kind of surprised that he knew who I was, but it made sense for him to be expecting me.

"I believe you have something for me," smiling as I asked. Silius swung on invisible hinges, revealing a hidden nook. Inside was a small wooden box, beautifully carved. I took it from its hiding spot, admiring the ebony chest. Silius moved back into place silently.

"Its lovely," I whispered. Silius beamed with pride, as if he himself had put the box there.

"I'll be sure to pass on your reaction to you-don't-know-who," he said smoothly and proudly. I found myself liking Mr. Rathdon's kind and grandfatherly disposition.

"Any chance you might tell me who left me this gift?" I inquired hopefully. Silius just shook his head. I could tell he was enjoying his secret knowledge. I waved goodbye and rushed back to my empty dormitory. When I was finally lying on my bed, box in hand, I noticed that the chest was locked. I was used to my secret admirer's clever tricks so I tried all the complicated spells I knew to try and unlock it. None worked. Maybe there was a key that I had to find? I reread the last clue but nothing hinted about a key. I remembered in first year, how I had unlocked the door that lead to Fluffy with the simplest spell. Perhaps the simplest answer was correct. I tried the spell I had used when I was eleven.

"Alohomora," I said with a quick wave of my wand. Ironically the spell worked and the lock clicked open. I laughed at myself, it had taken me two and a half hours to figure out Alohomora. Still chuckling to myself, I returned to the open box before me. Excitement pumped through my veins as I looked into the wooden chest. Another letter sat at the bottom of the velvet lined box. Inside the envelope was a small silver owl, with its wings spread out. I realized that each charm was a momento of the last leg of my strange journey. I added the owl to my bracelet, next to the book. I savoured every word of the letter. Not even bothering to search for the next hint. Letting the tender words fill me up, I felt complete.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Hermione walk hurriedly down the hall and made sure she was gone before coming around the corner. Silius grinned at me when I approached him.

"She's lovely," he said, nodding with approval.

"Did Hermione like the box?"

"Oh, she adored it! Good choice to pick the ebony rather than the mahogany," Silius replied. Sometimes it bothered me how Silius seemed to know everything, though sometimes his ability saved time. I hated explaining myself.

"Thanks for your help," I said before walking away.

"Don't forget to keep me posted!" The famous Squib hollored after me. Silius was a strange piece of work. I had known him most of my life, his other portrait hung in the Malfoy Manor. Being a Squib, my parents were displeased to be distantly related to him; however, he did save many pureblood's lives and he had an Order of Merlin: First Class. So they compromised by hanging his portrait in the smallest corner of the library possible.

As I sat down in an armchair in the Slytherin common room, I wondered how long it would take Hermione to figure out my next puzzle. I had decided to give her a riddle. Again, she would be dealing with someone else involved in my plan. The words of my riddle ran through my head. I thought myself quite clever for thinking of a good word puzzle so quickly. It even rhymed.

_What can chill you like ice,_

_And give you advice?_

_Warm you with laughter,_

_But leave you feeling hollow after?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I loved Monday mornings, unlike the rest of my classmates. Mondays meant the start of a new week, with the last one forgotten. As I headed off the my second period Advanced DADA, I had a spring in my step. My bliss did not last long. Professor Lindon decided that working in partners helped us develop trust in people. Which would help us rely on others when in danger. Not being one to waste time, Lindon assigned us the same partners as we had had on Tuesday's lesson. Everyone was very chatty and excited as we switched seats, so we could share a table with our partner. I sighed heavily when I sunk into my chair beside Malfoy. Though he had been kind of okay last time, I still dreaded spending more time with the arrogant Slytherin.

"Okay class, now that everyone is settled, I am giving you your first group project." Professor Lindon said as he walked to the front of the room. If it had been noisy when we were changing seats, then now the class was positively deafening. No teacher had ever assigned us a group project before. Sure, we had worked together on a few things but never something that was to be handed in as a pair.

"So..." Lindon yelled, trying to get the class' attention, "together you must pick one attacking jinx. Master it and write a twelve inch essay about the pros and cons of your chosen spell. Then learn the counter jinx and do the same as for the original spell. You can split the work or share it all, its your choice."

Professor Lindon then charmed a piece of chalk of write out all the requirments of the project on the blackboard for us to copy.

"You'll have at least two periods to work on this, due on Friday at the end of class." My heart sunk as I realized that I would have to work with Malfoy outside of class to get this done. I glanced around to see if anyone else disliked their partner. Harry and Ron were talking animatedly in the back corner. Next to them Dean was gabbing away with Padma Patil. Even Ernie McMillam had found a partner who didn't hate him. It was going to be a long week. The sound of the bell pierced through my thoughts and as I trudged to my next class all I could think was how I hated Mondays.

**Good, bad or illegible? Please review! I want to know what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Oblivious, As Always

**I would just like to say sorry in advance for the shortness of this chapter, but I hope you`ll enjoy it anyways.**

Draco looked up from the spell book he was perusing. His eyebrows were raised and I knew he was probably expecting me to say something.

"Nothing good in here, " I said, disappointed as I shoved the book I was reading aside.

'Yeah, this one is a piece of rubbish." Draco replied with distaste.

I sighed as I pulled yet another heavy volume towards me. We had already looked through most of the restricted section trying to find a complicated hex.

"Hey Granger, this one might work," Draco interrupted my thoughts, "it breaks the attacker's arm."

I winced. "Umm...you know we have to do a demonstration of the spell, don't you?"

Draco's brow furrowed, "Oh," and he turned back to his spell book.

Maybe we were thinking too hard. If my secret admirer had taught me anything, it was that the simplest answer was the best one. My mind drifted and soon jinxes were far from my thoughts. I concentrated on the riddle from the last letter.

_What can chill you like ice,_

_And give you advice?_

_Warm you with laughter,_

_But leave you feeling hollow after?_

I knew it must be something that could talk, but it couldn't be another painting. Maybe...

"Are you even listening to me?" Draco snarled.

"Sorry, what?"

"_I said, _do you want to call it a day? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, a fresh start might help," I replied, agreeing.

We gathered our things and left the library, separatly. Instantly my mind went back to the riddle. I was obsessing over it. Breaking it down line by line seemed like a good idea. _What can chill you like ice?_ Water, cold air, snow, and well, ice. But none of those things could give advice. Frustration made my cheeks flame. I decided to give up, for tonight anyways. When I got into the common room, Ron was already in bed. Finally I could safely chat with Harry and Ginny without worrying when he would ruin our conversation.

"I'm glad to see you and Malfoy didn't kill each other," Harry greeted me.

"No, not yet," I replied with a smile.

Our conversation went on smoothly for a while, then Harry announced that he was going to bed. I looked over at the clock as it chimed eleven. It was time for me to retire as well.

"Night, Ginny," I said as I gathered up my bag and headed upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hermione's slim frame disappeared from sight, I realized that I was completly alone in the common room. I briefly considered going to get Harry so we could snog for a little bit but then I noticed a piece of parchment lying on the floor, where Hermione's bag had been. Unfolding the creases, I noticed that it was a letter. Maybe Hermione had written a letter to her parents but had forgotten to send it. My eyes searched the words on the paper and I saw that it was_ for _Hermione. Whats more, it was a love note! Why hadn't my best friend told me? I didn't want to intrude any more on Hermione's privacy, so I quickly folded the letter back up and stomped upstairs to demand an explanation. I wanted to know the reasoning behind Hermione's secretiveness.

When the door flew open and I stormed in, several of Hermione's roomates looked at me as if I were crazy. Unfazed, I continued on to the bushy haired brunette's bed.

"What's with the secrecy?" I demanded, while waving the letter around. Hermione didn't seem to understand until she saw what I was holding, then her eyes opened wide.

"Where did you get that?" She said, shocked.

"I found it on the floor in the common room-" I tried to say that that was irrelavant but Hermione cut me off.

"Did you read it?" Hermione replied incredously.

"No, no, no, only the first sentence," I said, shaking my head. Hermione looked very embarassed. I hadn't realized that all the other girls were twittering away to eachother behind their hands. I decided to try the sensitive route to get the information I wanted out of my best friend. Taking on a more gentle tone, I sat down on the bed beside Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I guess I just thought it might be a joke" and then she added, "at first."

"And now?" I probed.

Hermione smiled, "now, I'm in love."

I exploded with happiness, my previous anger forgotten.

"Really!?" I squealed in a voice that didn't suite me. Hermione nodded. Luckily we had kept our voices down, so Lavender and Parvati didn't hear us, otherwise they'd be gossiping to the entire school. After Hermione and I got over our initial giddyness, she let me read the other letters. Hermione even modeled her charm bracelet for me. We spent two hours going over who it could be, what the answer to the riddle was and what the next charm would be. Hermione seemed happy to be able to talk about her secret admirer with someone and I was glad to listen. It relieved me to think that Hermione had finally found her perfect man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was confused. Crabbe and Goyle watched me pace back and forth across the Slytherin comon room. They had no idea what was troubling me and I don't think they cared very much either, both of them having the intelligence of a pair of Flubberworms.

Professor Lindon had complicated my plan. Sure, I loved spending more time with Hermione but it was hard to keep my defenses up while around her and I didn't want to let anything slip. I sighed, the sooner Hermione figured out the riddle, the better. During our study session, I had noticed that sometimes she hadn't seemed there, like she was lost in her thoughts.

The entrance to the common room swung open as Blaise strutted in with Pansy on his arm. My exgirlfriend tried to catch my eye as she flaunted her lashes. I knew that she was trying to make me jealous, but I was over her. Blaise also seemed to know Pansy's scheme but he did not appear to care that he was being used. Crabbe and Goyle, as always, were oblivious. I sat down in an armchair and held my head up with a hand. It angered Pansy that I wasn't begging her to take me back, my nonchalance hurt her.

Before I could even blink, Pansy grabbed Blaise by his tie and pulled his lips to hers. The seventh year boy kissed her as if he'd forgotten that there were other people in the room. Pansy, on the other hand, kept glancing at me through the corner of her eye, to see if I was watching. I purposely looked away, sickened. It looked like they were eating eachother's faces off. Didn't they have any public decency to at least wait until I was out of the room? I shot Crabbe and Goyle a look to say that we were leaving but the two were watching the snogfest with mild interest. Shaking my head disbelievingly, I went upstairs to my dormitory, it was late enough to go to bed anyways. Finally beneath the covers, I thought how when Hermione got together, if ever, we would snog like crazy right in front of Pansy and Blaise.

**I know this wasn`t the most dramatic chapter, its just something to keep you going while I write the next chapter, which I promise will be extra long and dramatic! So please R&R! **


	6. All Thanks To Peeves

**Thats right, time for another chapter! Sorry for not updating in SO long, hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for it. Please enjoy and I promise to update soon.**

The next passed quickly as I anticipating when I would see Hermione next. We had agree to work together again tonight, so we would at least have a spell picked out for class tomorrow. My anxious behaviour must have been obvious, for Blaise couldn't stop staring at me during supper.

"Hey, Mr. Fidgety, sit still!" Blaise practically shouted across the table. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that I had been bobbing to an unexistant rhythm while playing with my spoon. Most unlike me.

I watched Hermione get up from the Gryffindor table and leave the Great Hall. Finally. Now I could go without seeming suspiciously anxious. But now that I thought about it, my plan had already failed. Shaking away my un-Malfoy-ish emotions, I went up to the library.

Like last time, we hardly talked, we just set to work. Pulling books off shelves and scanning through them before pushing them aside was our system. It was tedious but I wanted to impress Hermione by finding the right spell, so trudged along. Luckily for me my work partner seemed to be elsewhere, so I had a better chance of locating the perfect hex first. However after an hour of negative results, I was ready to give up.

"Merlin, this is harder than trying explain Quidditch to a muggle." I said as I shoved _Best Defensive Spells for Sticky Situations_ aside_._ To my very great surprise, Hermione laughed. It was the first time, since I fell in undesired love with her, had I heard her laugh. The beautiful chime to her voice made my heart melt. And I couldn't help but smile back.

We lapsed into silence and went back to working. I was so distracted by hearing Hermione laugh, that I read the same sentence over and over until the girl that starred in my thoughts interrupted.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed, extremly happy.

_Stupid know-it-all stole my limelight, she impeded me with her heavenly laugh,_ I thought bitterly as she explained the spell's effects and properties.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flames from the torches flickered against the dark corridor walls. It was getting colder by the day. Soon there would be snow on the ground, I thought as I pulled my cloak closer around myself. I was coming from my second study session with Malfoy, we had finally gotten some work done, so at least we would have something to do in class tomorrow. As I thought about our evening in the library together, I shivered, and not from the cold. Something strange had happened. Draco Malfoy had made me laugh. I knew that that was no reason to freakout, but still, it was...odd. As per usual, thoughts of my secret admirer replaced those of Malfoy. I bet he could make me laugh. Without even trying, the riddle ran through my head. I had been going crazy over it since I got the letter. Line after line, and still, nothing! _What can chill you like ice?_

No sooner had I thought those words, then I felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of icy water on me. I looked up and saw that someone had indeed dumped a bucket full of cold water on my head. That someone was Peeves.

My teeth chattered as I called after the poltergeist. He pointedly ignored me and flew down the corridor, cackling. I muttered angrily to myself the whole way to the portrait hole. Even as the Fat Lady asked for the password, I snapped at her.

"BOWTRUCKLE!"

"Whats got your wand in a knot?" she rasked huffily as she swung open.

I stomped inside, I wanted to go straight up to my dormitory, to change into dry clothes. But Ron, sitting with Harry and Ginny, saw me. His jaw fell and his eyes flew wide open at the sight of me soaking wet. The others didn't see me as they had they're backs turned.

"Oi, Ron," Harry said as he waved a hand in front of Ron's horrified face, "You look like you've seen a ghost." Ginny laughed at Harry's use of a muggle expression but stopped abruptly when Ron uttered, terrified, a name.

"Her...mione"

The other two whipped around and saw me, dripping on the carpet.

"What happened to you?" Ginny said incredously.

I ignored her, I ignored them all. For I had just figured out the answer to the riddle at last! Without even thinking, I raced up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, leaving the trio hollering up after me. Forgetting that I was soaked to the bone, I frantically searched my trunk for the letter. Even as I scanned through the riddle, I knew that I was right. I felt so excited and relieved that I had finally found the correct answer! And to think it was all thanks to Peeves! If I hadn't been drenched with water, Ron would have never been shocked, and Harry would have never said what he had said. I was so happy that I actually did a little dance around the room before Ginny burst through the door, something that was becoming a common accurance for her.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Ginny yelled. "FIRST YOU COME IN COMPLETLY SOAKED AND THEN RANDOMNLY, YOU STORM OFF TO THE DORMITORIES!"

"Ginny, calm down!" I was way to giddy. "I figured out the riddle!"

"You, what?"

"The riddle!"

"Oh," Ginny said, slightly confused. "OH! How'd you do it?"

"Well, when Harry saw Ron, after Ron saw me, he said that Ron looked like he'd seen a ghost!"

Again, Ginny looked confused.

"A ghost! It all fits! When you walk through them, it _chills you like ice!_ They can talk, so they can _give you advice _and _warm you with laughter!_ And I don't think you could talk to the Bloody Baron without_ feeling hollow after!"_

Ginny nodded along excitedly, comprehension dawning.

"Wait, that still doesn't explain how you look as if someone dumped you into the lake."

"Peeves," I said, Ginny needed no further explanation.

"So now what?" Ginny asked.

Now it was my turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Where's the next clue?"

"With one of the ghosts, I suspect," I replied.

"Yeah, but which one?" Ginny inquired.

_Damn._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After much thought and discussion, Ginny and I decided that the ghost with the next clue would be from my secret admirer's house. So it would be either Nearly Headless Nick, The Grey Lady or The Fat Friar. We thought about The Bloody Baron but then decided that no one from Slytherin would ever be my secret admirer. Now that we had narrowed it down, finding the next clue would be easy. Ginny even had the brillant idea of secretly following me to see if she could see my admirer. With the plan set, we headed down to breakfast the next morning earlier than usual.

Ginny and I asked all the ghosts present at breakfast about the riddle but each one looked at use as if we were crazy. Even the Bloody Baron was confused by our question and he was downright insane. The only house ghost not at breakfast was the Grey Lady, all I had to do was find her.

My classes passed by in an anxious whirl, with me constantly searching the halls for the Ravenclaw ghost. Last period arrived quickly, and I was not looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts as I usually did. Draco gave me a nod as I sat down. Silently we pulled out our work and waited for Professor Lindon to start the class. As predicted, he gave us the entire class to work on our project. Groups who had already chosen spells were allowed to go to empty classrooms nearby to practise their hexes. Draco and I headed quietly into one across the hall. I noticed that Draco looked a little distant, so I asked what was troubling him.

"Whats it to you, Granger?" Draco sneered.

My eyebrows shot up, someone was obviously having a bad day.

"Never mind then, let's just practise."

"Whatever."

I raised my wand into the attacking position, ready to strike. Draco quickly went into position as well. Just as I was about to say the spell, someone came out of the wall, startling me. Luckily, it was the Grey Lady. Just who I wanted to talk to, only I didn't want Draco to hear me talking to her. I glanced over at him, he was looking down.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat, "you wouldn't happen to have a uhhh...." I lowered my voice a few decipals so Draco definitly wouldn't over hear. "do you have a clue or letter for me?"

The Grey Lady simply looked over at me, then at the wall she had just flown through and the mournfully glided away. I couldn't believe that I had reached another dead end.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, arrogantly as usual.

'I just thought she...er... had something of mine."

""How could she have something of yours? Ghosts are insubstantial, idiot." I was so grateful that Draco had unknowlingly helped me with this clue that I didn't even get mad about him calling me an idiot.

I walked nondescriptly over to the wall that the Ravenclaw ghost had glanced at. Then I tried to test the wall, seeing of it had a secret compartment. I had completly forgotten who was in the room with me, I was so immersed in the next puzzle. Then I saw it, on one of the bricks was a relief. It looked as if someone had taken my letter and carved in into the wall. How was I supposed to get it now? Draco coughed, to remind me of his presence but I didn't hear him. My brain was running through all the spells I knew, trying to find one that could get me my letter. Only the sound of the bell brought me back to reality. I'd have to try again later. I heard Draco leave the room and I quickly reached out to touch the rough texture of the wall. To my very great surprise the letter carving sprang from the wall, parchment once more. The door closed and I whipped around, coming out of my daze. I flipped the letter over and over, trying to think of a spell that did something like this. It was amazing magic, extremly clever.

I did not open the letter until I got back to the safety of my dormitory. The new charm fell into my hand, a glistening silver key. I tried to read between the lines and get right to the clue but the beautiful words were hard to ignore. It ended up taking me several minutes to finally get down t business. There was no obvious clue, just a few spelling mistakes. Why did my secret admirer have to make things so hard?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled to myself as I watched Hermione touch the wall. it had taken me forever to come up with that spell. It really was quite clever of me. Still smiling, I shut the door behind me, knowing Hermione was on the right path, the path that would lead her to me, lead her to love me.

**I know that this isn't my best writing, but I hoped you liked it. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. Anyways please R&R!!!!!!!**


End file.
